The Lunar Scribe
by SpitfireUSN
Summary: Scribe, a young bat-pony/unicorn, is Captain of the Royal Lunar Guard and is part of Princess Luna's elite force, the force that keeps her safe when danger wanders too near. He has no family, no love, nothing outside of the Guard. The other guards talk behind his back and call him a pushover. Scribe has had enough. (Rating subject to change)


Scribe was a young colt when he got his cutiemark in writing and philosophy. His parents were overjoyed at seeing it, he was living up to their dreams they thought. But, when he opened his saddle bag and pulled out the half filled out Royal Guard enlistment papers, they disowned him, this was _not _the son they had wanted, some military _brute_. The Lunar Guard had no choice but to accept him, as he had nowhere else to go.

His father was a bat-pony and his mother, a unicorn, both from Canterlot. The only bat-like traits Scribe had inherited were wings that looked like a normal Pegasus', teeth, eyes, and an ear tuft. Scribe's talent may have labeled him a writer and philosopher but he was more interested in military affairs and campaigns. As a private he was requested several times as part of the guard for Luna's diplomatic travels. He was to protect her at all costs and in one fierce battle to protect the Princess of the moon, he lost the tip of his ear, but kept fighting and was rewarded a spot on the Princesses Elite Force of the Lunar Guard.

He rose quickly through the ranks, taking a shine to the lunar Princess. He had been an outcast all his life for being a bat-pony. Other ponies were either afraid of him or they bullied him. It seemed he had something in common with Luna. Eventually, he was made Captain of the Lunar Guard for his actions in saving the lives of all four Princesses when a meeting was called and somepony or something had tried to infiltrate it to assassinate the royalty.

The attempt on the lives of the princesses was thwarted only by Scribe's actions. The other guards had been bested but Scribe was able to ambush them and route the forces, though he never saw who, or what, they were… This struck everyone as an anomaly as Scribe had the eyes of a bat-pony, meaning he could see very well, particularly at night or in the shadows.

"Captain Scribe!" one of the lower ranked ponies of the Lunar Guard, Silent Wing, Scribe thought, "You're wanted in the throne room, sir!"

Scribe dropped what he was doing and trotted off to the throne room, skidding to a halt in front of the three princesses that had gathered, "You sent for me?" Scribe asked, bowing respectfully in the presence of royalty.

Princess Luna stood from her throne and walked down to Scribe putting a hoof on his shoulder, "You do not have to do that, Scribe," she said with a small smile as the guard straightened up.

"Captain, a threat has been made against Princess Twilight and her friends, I am sending you and the ponies of your choice with her back to her castle to provide security," Celestia stated firmly, "Can you handle it?"

"Of course, your highness, I will ready my men at once," Scribe answered, saluting and then trotting off to find his second in command, Talon Wing, a hybrid of a gryphon and a pegasus pony.

Talon Wing had the paws, legs, and tail of a gryphon but the rest was pegasus.

"Talon," Scribe greeted upon finding the gryphon-pony training with a few of the other guards of the Elite Lunar Guard.

"Yes, Captain?" Talon asked as Scribe approached her.

"You and the men get ready, we're moving out with Princess Twilight, a threat has been made and we're to provide security for the princess and her friends," Scribe ordered.

"Right away, Captain!" Talon responded quickly with a salute, turning back to the ponies gathered around her, "You heard him! Get your armor on and weapon up, its action time!"she shouted to them.

Scribe left the room and trotted to the armory to put his armor on.

Sliding the pieces in place, Scribe caught his reflection in the silver shine of his helmet. He sighed. His ice-blue bat-pony eyes staring back at him like what he didn't know, nor did he care. He slid the helmet on, allowing his short wavy and silvery blue mane to come through the top as it was meant to. He grabbed his sword from the rack and fastened the sheath to his side via leather bindings.

Geared up and ready to move out, Scribe trotted out of the armory and made his way to Princess Twilight's chambers while his men finished.

He knocked on the door and it opened to show the Princess, "You're that Captain? Of Princess Luna's Elite Guard? What do you need?"

"Yes, your highness, I meant to ask when we were to go." Scribe answered politely, bowing slightly to the youngest princess.

"Whenever you and your men are ready, Captain… I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Scribe," The name sounded strange on his own tongue, it was no name for a soldier.

"Scribe," Twilight repeated, "Call me Twilight, please, I am not exactly used to all _this _yet," She replied steadily.

"Understood, we will be ready to go whenever you are, Twilight," Scribe answered, testing the name out.

The princess suggested they get some sleep before going, to which Scribe pointed out that he was 'Lunar' guard, meaning he was up at night and slept during the day. The princess nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get there before it gets too late, we can go ahead and leave now, if you like," she suggested.

"I will get my men; we leave in one hour then?"

Twilight nodded and Scribe trotted off to make sure his men were ready. Scribe couldn't shake the feeling that there was going to be a fight and it wasn't going to be easy…


End file.
